In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,283 which issued to Noble on Feb. 25, 1992, for a Saw Table. The Saw Table of Noble teaches mounting a hand-held circular saw by means of its sole plate onto an elevated track supported at either end of the elevated track over a work surface. The hand-held saw is mounted in a carriage which slides along the length of the elevated track.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,748 which issued Nov. 27, 1990, to Walsh for a Portable Table for Circular Saw and Other Power Tools, discloses a portable table for use with a circular saw and other power tools, wherein the power tools are mountable onto a power tool support slidable mounted between parallel elevated guide rails. The elevated guide rails are supported at opposed ends of the guide rail over the base of the portable table.
Compared with all earlier known apparatus of the general type, because the hand-held power tool attachment mechanism of the present invention is cantilevered over the work table, the present invention provides, firstly, user access for placing a work-piece directly in front and below a power tool's blade path, when desired, and without having to feed the work-piece under the support arms from the sides for simple cut-off operations. Secondly, the apparatus adapts a wider variety of sizes of hand-held power tools, than that of other known power tool attachment devices and also attaches left handed circular saws. Thirdly, the apparatus of the present invention may be easily dismantled for storage or transportation, by having its components, namely, the cylindrical uprights, the support arms and the carriage collectively removable from the base work-table. Fourthly, additional hand-held power tool carriages are quickly and easily interchangeable as each power tool may remain mounted on its own separate carriage. Fifthly, the present invention allows for cross-cuts of 90 degrees, on a straight split fence, and a mitre cut at most desired angles on an adjustable mitre fence, concurrently and without changing settings or making any adjustments. Sixthly, the present invention holds the work-piece in place on 3 sides, thereby appreciably reducing the chance of kick-back and allowing more control over the work-piece. Finally, the apparatus provides a sighting device which improves the accuracy of each circular saw cut.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to produce an apparatus where the work-piece can be placed under a cantilevered power tool directly from the front or from the sides of the work bench. It is another object of the invention to allow for cross-cuts of 90 degrees, on a straight split fence, and a mitre cut, set at most any commonly desired angle, on an adjustable mitre fence, concurrently, without making any changes or adjustments. It is another object of the invention to produce an apparatus wherein it is less likely that a hand or finger will contact the bit or blade of the power tool. It is another object of the invention to produce an apparatus wherein there is a sighting device for easier positioning of the work-piece thereby allowing for greater precision. It is yet another object of the invention to produce an apparatus wherein the work-piece can be held in place on 3 sides at all times, thereby appreciably reducing the chance of kick-back and also allowing more control over the work-piece and with smoother results. It is also the object of the invention to produce an apparatus which can be easily collapsed for ease of transportation or storage.